A Sister's Honor
by Kari Izumi
Summary: When a certain lieutenant keeps his sister out a bit too long, Byakuya must do what a brother must do. Written for a prompt at LJ's 10 crackfics.


**A Sister's Honor**  
**By Kari Izumi**

**Summary: **When a certain lieutenant keeps his sister out a bit too long, Byakuya must do what a brother must do.

**Notes:** Unbeta'ed, and also my first published fic for this fandom, so comments are very much welcomed. The idea sprang some another fic I had planned with the central couple, and was originally going to be the opening scene for that. But I think it works as it's own standalone story.

Written for a challenge at the 10_crackfics comm at LJ. This, while still unbeta'ed is the more updated and (I hope) improved version.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I own nothing but this fic

---

Byakuya Kuchiki has never paid much attention to idle gossip in Sereiei; he especially does not care to know who is being intimate with whom. That changes when the rumors started to include his sister's name being linked with a certain lieutenant after they were seen leaving together from the last party Lieutenant Matsumoto held. Indeed, in the last few weeks, Rukia had been spending fewer weekends at home and her demeanor seemed to have become for cheerful. He does not ask her about this and she assumes he doesn't know.

Her taste in men could be worse, he tells himself. Byakuya nearly expected that she'd one day bring home the ryoka Kurosaki, from all the time they'd spent together in the human world. He is relieved that, thus far, Rukia has not shown any romantic interest in Kurosaki. The boy is too brash and uncultured for his liking.

Rukia's current choice was quite ambitious and well skilled, having moved through the ranks of the Gotei 13 quickly. Having known him for years himself, Byakuya couldn't see any reason to disapprove of him.

Expect one. She hadn't come home tonight, and it was almost three. He really doesn't need to walk to her room to confirm this, since he could pick out her reiatsu quite easily in the house. He hasn't felt it once all evening.

He knew this day would come. And he knows what to do.

After taking a moment to focus in on Rukia's spirit ribbon, Byakuya takes hold of it and follows it to the one location he hopes it wouldn't lead to-- right up to the lieutenant's quarters, where he hears sounds of scuffling as he approached. It was certainly not a suitable position for a young woman to be in this late at night, but views on that sort of thing seemed to be changing, even in Soul Society.

He, however, is still Rukia's brother and _he_ is still a young man who could use a few more manners. This lack of respect can not be tolerated, for his sake or for hers. Mentally sighing (and keeping a unusually firm grip on the hilt of his Zanpakuto), he knocks on the door.

"Just a minute!" he hears a voice call out. "Shit, where the hell are my clothes?"

"Don't answer that, you idiot!" Rukia said. Her voice is unusually light when she said this.

Byakuya considers scattering the petals of Senbonzakura right through the door when it opens to reveal a man with uncombed hair and nothing but a towel around his waist. The young man's expression changes from exasperation at an obvious interruption of...events to a mixture of shock and fear when he sees who's at the door. Byakuya only now notices how utterly ridiculous that tattoo work really is, with his disheveled appearance.

"Oh! Captain Kuchiki, sir…may I ask what you're doing here tonight?"

Byakuya doesn't reply; at this hour, they both know the answer to this. His face reveals no emotion as usual, and his voice remains cool and steady as he speaks.

"Senbonzakura is a beautiful zanpakuto, but more importantly, it is powerful in battle. It is most willing to fight battles of honor. Rarely has anyone withstood the full force of my bankai. I'm sure a few people…including Rukia…would have told you that."

"Yes…sir." The lieutenant is standing straight up by now, keeping an eye out for his own zanpakuto in case he would need it (for all the good it will do him, Byakuya thinks to himself).

"Do not bring shame upon my sister. It would be most unfortunate if the Ninth Division lost their acting Captain."

Byakuya walked away from the door without giving Hisagi another look. From the change in reiatsu from the room, he knows the talk of Sanbonzakura has effectively put a damper on their "fun." If he were anyone else but Byakuya Kuchiki, he might have permit himself a satisfied smile.

---

Author's notes:

...I did say it was written for a crack comm challenge, right? :P I couldn't name the couple, since that was part of the prompt ("Not What You Think") and thus spoil....well, everything.

Comments and critique are welcome.


End file.
